


Daddy

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: It's the first Father's Day since she didn't come back.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Daddy

Summer always slept on the left side of the bed.

She’d curl up a bit and Tai would press against her back, using his arm as a pillow; it’d feel like there were needles stuck in it when he woke up, but he’d still use the other one to brush her bangs back and wake her up.

It felt like heaven.

…

Her side is empty now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“Hehhhheh!”_

_“Ruby! Shush! You’ll wake Daddy!”_

_“Sorry Yang!”_

_What are they whispering about?_

He should go check on them.

…

He should get out of bed.

…

He should stop thinking about her.

…

He should.

…

_He should be a better father._

_He should be comforting them instead of sitting around, wallowing in self-pity._

_They just lost their mother._

_He’s not the only one that Summer left behind._

_But he’s the only one not doing anything about it._

_Yang’s pretty much taken over looking after Ruby, Qrow’s bringing home the bacon and Ruby keeps checking up on_ him, _her father, the adult._

_Do they hate him?_

_If they do, he doesn’t blame them._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_Creeeaakkk_

_Tap_ _·tap_ _·tap_

He feels something crawling into bed with him, and if it’s some higher power sending a Grimm to beat him until he gets his act together, well, it’s gonna take awhile.

“Daddy!”

Cracking an eye open, he sees Ruby facing him on Summer’s side of the bed.

“Hey, Ruby,” He manages to get out, smiling slightly at the sight of his baby.

“Hello!”

Sitting up, he asks, “What brings you here?”

“It’s Daddy Day!”

“Huh?”

“Father’s Day, Ruby!” He hears called out.

Turning his head to see his oldest carrying a tray any other six-year-old would have trouble with, he starts to think that _maybe_ he should have kept a closer eye on the calendar.

“It’s ‘Father’s Day,’ Ruby,” The blonde corrects her sister, setting the tray on the bed and climbing up as well.

“Okay! Happy Father’s Day!” Ruby exclaims, little arms spread out.

“Oh…” He starts, awkwardly, “You girls didn’t have to-”

“But you’re Daddy!” Yang shoots out, she has been getting pretty good at talking back lately, but she’ll probably grow out of it.

“Well…” _Not really._

“Here, Daddy!” Ruby pipes up, pushing a card into his hands.

The paper’s folded unevenly, the handwriting’s barely legible and most of the drawings are just blocks and sticks with more filled outside the lines.

 _Happy Father’s Day, Daddy! You’re the best daddy in the world! Love, Ruby and Yang!_ is printed above a picture of him holding hands with Yang, Ruby and-

“I drew all the pictures myself!” Ruby puffs up with pride, “And Yang helped me with the words! That’s you, me, Yang and Mommy!”

“…”

“Daddy?” Ruby asks after a minute.

“Do you not like it?” Yang inquires.

“…”

_…She’s not gone._

_Her kindness, her warmth, her love is still here._

_In the girls she left for him._

_The ones he needs to get moving for._

“It’s wonderful, thank you girls,” He says, scooping them into his arms, heart lightening at their giggles.

“Ooooh! Oooh! Breakfast time!” Yang declares, squirming out of his arms.

“Ooooh, what’s on the menu, Chef Yang?”

“Pumpkin Pete’s and toast!” She states happily, passing the tray to him.

“Oh! How refined!”

“She burnt the first two ones,” Ruby whispers into his ear, conspiratorially.

“Ruby! Don’t be a doodyhead!” Yang yells, getting up to tackle her when Ruby just sticks her tongue out at her.

“Now girls,” he starts, “Don’t fight, now tell each other you’re sorry.”

“Sorry, Yang.” Ruby starts.

“It’s okay,” Yang forgives, almost immediately in the face of her sister, “Sorry I called you a doodyhead.”

“It’s okay!”

“That’s better,” he commends them, “You know what? How about the three of us go to the park today?”

“Really?!” Both girls squeal, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, I’ll take a shower after this while you two straighten up the kitchen, and we’ll head out!”

“Yaaayyyy!” They collectively exclaim, moving to press kisses on separate cheeks, before running off to clean whatever disaster they left behind.

He watches them go, before regarding the other side of the bed.

He sees her, and she’s smiling.

_Thank you, Summer._

He finishes his breakfast, puts the card on the nightstand, then heads to the shower, ready to live his life with what she left for him.

His life with the girls she loved with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!


End file.
